


Daddy

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Bed-Wetting, Castiel Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Child Abuse, Comforting Dean, Crying Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Living Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas starts taking a new medication to quell his frequent nightmares and finally finds one that puts him to sleep and to stay asleep. But maybe too well he finds, when he wakes up and Dean tells him that he wet the bed - which instantly trigger him into a panic attack from a bad childhood.</p><p>Original prompt: Can I request Destiel where Cas wets the bed wets himself and Dean comforts him? But not sexually, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really graphic violence in here, but I tagged it as so for severe panic attacks and mentions of child abuse.

Cas yawned loudly and rolled over ungracefully on top of Dean, making a quiet grunt. 

 

“Is that your wake of waking up?” Dean asked, moving Cas’s arm off his face. 

 

“Mhm…” Cas mumbled. 

 

“Act like it then.” Dean laughed, grabbing Cas under the arms and ticking him. Cas began giggling and sat up, shoving Dean away. 

 

“Okay! I’m up!” Cas smiled, protectively holding his hands in his armpits. 

 

“Sleep well?” Dean chuckled. 

 

Cas nodded. “Amazing. I slept through the whole night. Not a single nightmare.” 

 

“Good, that’s good.” Dean mused. “I had a nightmare though.” 

 

“About what?” Cas frowned. 

 

“I dreamt that I lived with my boyfriend - you - and he fell asleep during foreplay and then destroyed the whole bed.” Dean smirked. 

 

“I fell asleep during foreplay?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Mhm.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Impossible! That’s my favorite part!” Cas protested. 

 

“Trust me. You did.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Next time remind me not to take this until after.” Cas smiled. “And…as for the bed. Well, deal with it.” 

 

“Fuck you, too.” Dean rolled his eyes and sat up with his elbows behind him. “You look hot with all this bedhead.” 

 

“Thank you.” Cas sang, leaning down to kiss him but quickly pulling away. “Gotta pee.” 

 

“Wow, that was rude.” Dean snorted as Cas hopped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. 

 

“You’re marrying a guy what do you expect?” Cas called from the open bathroom door. 

 

“Aren’t gay men supposed to be nice?” Dean asked. 

 

“I break the stereotype. What can I say?” Cas replied,  leaning backwards to grin at Dean through the doorway, but then looking back towards the toilet and hissing a quiet, “Whoops.” 

 

“Watch where you’re aiming!” Dean groaned. “You are the reason women say sharing a bathroom with a guy is impossible.” 

 

“I’m flattered.” Cas smiled, flushing the toilet and going up to the sink. 

 

“You know what? I’ve had enough of your smug ass for today.” Dean laughed, getting out of bed and going to his closet. 

 

“Dressed so soon?” Cas asked. 

 

“If you gotta problem with that, you can undress me again.” Dean purred, Cas stepping out of the bathroom. 

 

“Maybe I won’t give you the chance.” Cas countered. 

* * *

“Did you take your pill?” Dean asked, Cas getting in bed beside him. 

 

“Yeah.” Cas mumbled, already sleepy. 

 

“Good.” Dean smiled, taking Cas in his arms as he laid down. Cas tucked into a small ball, taking solace and comfort in Dean’s embrace. 

 

“Goodnight, Cas.” Dean said softly, kissing Cas’s forehead. 

 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas whispered, mustering up the energy to lean up and awkwardly kiss his chin. 

* * *

Cas woke up late in the morning, the sun in the sky, but the blinds had been closed. Dean was in bed with his laptop on his lap and headphones in, watching the most recent season of Keeping up With The Kardashians. 

 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas sighed, stretching and rolling over, frowning when he felt something scratchy beneath him. “Is this a towel?” 

 

“Yes.” Dean replied. 

 

“Why is there a towel on the bed?” Cas asked. 

 

“The sleeping pills really knock you out.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“You peed the bed this morning.” Dean stated casually.

 

“What?” Cas looked at him skeptically. 

 

“Up.” Dean said reaching under the blankets and tugging at the towel. Cas lifted his butt up so that Dean could grab the towel out from under him. Dean held the towel up so that Cas could see the yellow discoloring on the towel where it had been pressed against the sheets to try and clean up the spot. 

 

“No.” Cas shook his head. “No.” 

 

“It’s no big deal.” Dean shrugged, tossing the towel on the ground. “Just in the future remember to go to the bathroom before bed.” 

 

Cas started looking scared, chest heaving as he started breathing quickly. 

 

“Cas?” Dean asked. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Cas muttered, sitting up and curling into the fetal position, starting to cry. “i’m sorry, Daddy!” 

 

“Daddy?” Dean raised his eyebrows at his husband-to-be. “What are you talking about? I said I don’t care.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Cas sobbed, his head tucked into his knees. “I promise I won’t again! I’ll be a good boy!” 

 

“Shit.” Dean hissed, putting down his laptop on the floor and giving Cas his complete attention. Cas had been in therapy since long before Dean met him and he knew something had to have happened with Cas’s family considering anytime someone brought up family, Cas had to excuse himself. He knew Cas was unstable, that he was erratic, he knew about the nightmares he had most nights, he knew Cas had overreactions to many normal social cues, but he never knew the cause. Cause didn’t tell anyone but his therapist. 

 

“Please don’t punish me again!” Cas shrieked, flinching. “Daddy, no! I won’t make a mess again! I promise!” 

 

“Castiel.” Dean said gently, putting a firm hold on Cas’s shoulders. 

 

“Daddy, stop!” Cas yelled. “Daddy please! Don’t hurt me anymore!” 

 

Dean immediately pulled his hands away from Cas. “Castiel, Daddy isn’t here. It’s me, Dean. Your fiancé. Your boyfriend.” 

 

“Daddy, please!” Cas pleaded, flinching as if he was getting hurt. “Stop, Daddy! I’m sorry.” 

 

“Cas, listen to me.” Dean sighed, raising his voice. “You can pull yourself out of this. You’re stronger than this. You’re stronger than him.” 

 

“Stop yelling, Daddy!” Cas sobbed, covering his ears with his hands. 

 

“I’m not Daddy.” Dean stated. “I’m not Daddy. Daddy’s dead.” 

 

“I didn’t mean to, Daddy!” Cas wailed, reflexively hitting Dean as he came close, knocking him over on the bed. “Oh no! Daddy I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking, Daddy! Daddy!” 

 

Dean jumped out of the bed and ran into the kitchen, getting Cas’s phone off the charger. He scrolled through Cas’s contacts until he saw Dr. Ellen Harvelle - Cas’s psychiatrist and therapist. Dean dialed the number and waited for it to be picked up as he went back into the bedroom and saw the man he loved screaming at someone who wasn’t there. 

 

“Dr. Harvelle’s office.” A cheery voice answered. 

 

“Put me through to Dr. Harvelle.” Dean ordered. 

 

“I’m sorry I can’t do that. She’s with a patient.” The girl replied. 

 

“I don’t care. Tell her it’s Castiel’s fiancé - Dean. She’ll take it.” Dean said. 

 

“Sir, I can’t interrupt session.” The girl argued. 

 

“I. Don’t. Care. I’m watching the love of my life have some kind of psychotic episode about his father and he hasn’t told me jack shit about his life and I’ve never seen this before. I don’t know what to do. Put me through to Dr. Harvelle before he does something drastic.” Dean scowled. 

 

Dean could hear the woman who answered muffle the phone with her hand and walk down a hallway then knock on a door before opening it. There was some brief arguing before she said Cas’s name and someone else immediately took the phone. 

 

“Dean?” She answered. 

 

“Hi, Dr. Harvelle. I’m calling because Castiel is sitting on our bed sobbing his eyes out and screaming at his father right now. And I don’t know what to do.” Dean said. 

 

“What’s he saying?” She asked. 

 

“He’s saying a lot of _Daddy, stop!_ and _Please, Daddy!_ and he’s just completely off the deep end.” Dean sighed. 

 

“Does he show any sign of responding to you?” Dr. Harvelle continued. 

 

“Kindof. I raised my voice to try to get him to hear me and he told Daddy to stop yelling. And then he kicked me and then starting begging for his Daddy’s forgiveness.” Dean explained. 

 

“Good. He’s semi-responsive. What you need to do is convince him that his father isn’t there.” Dr. Harvelle instructed.

 

“How?” Dean asked. “I’ve been saying it’s me. I’m speaking in my voice.” 

 

“You have to show him, not tell.” She stated. 

 

“I tried to hold him, but he thought I was his father still. Should I kiss him?” Dean replied. 

 

“No!” She exclaimed. “Don’t kiss him. You probably shouldn’t for the rest of the day.” 

 

“Rest of the day?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Once you get him out of this, let him be. Let him initiate everything from hugs to kisses to getting in bed.” Dr. Harvelle said. 

 

“Why?” Dean frowned. 

 

“Doctor Patient confidentiality won’t let me divulge that.” She sighed. “Now, Dean. I want you to get on the bed in front of him and say your name. Say it a bunch until he starts opening his eyes. Do not do anything else to try to get him to open them.” 

 

“Alright. Got it.” Dean nodded, sitting on the bed in front of Cas. He began repeating his name slowly, “Dean Winchester…Dean Winchester…Dean Winchester…Dean Winchester…” 

 

After five minutes of basically chanting his name, Cas started looking up and opening his eyes - while still not quite focusing on anything and only running on fear - crying all the way. 

 

“Tell him you love him.” Dr. Harvelle said. 

 

“But you said show, not tell.” Dean argued. 

 

“This isn’t. He knows his father would never say he loves him. So it makes him do a double check of reality. 

 

“I love you, Castiel.” Dean stated. “I love you.” 

 

Cas’s pupils began flicking every direction. 

 

“Castiel, I love you.” Dean repeated. 

 

Cas’s eyes stopped moving as they sat trained on Dean and didn’t move. 

 

“Daddy.” Cas whimpered, shaking, but his eyes going back to the right size. “Daddy.” 

 

“I love you, Castiel.” Dean said. Cas looked at him and made actually eye contact. He immediately flung himself at Dean, hugging him. 

 

Dean hugged him back and hung up the phone silently, dropping it on the carpet. 

 

Cas muttered broken up whispers of “Daddy” as he held onto Dean, Dean holding one hand in Cas’s messy hair as he cried into his chest. 

 

Dean sat there holding him until Cas stopped crying. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. 

 

“Don’t be.” Dean replied. 

 

“I’m a fucking nuisance.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“You’re not a nuisance I wouldn’t be okay with dealing with every morning for the next 100 years.” Dean stated. “I wouldn’t be marrying you in two months if I wasn’t willing.” Dean stated. 

 

“So I _am_ a nuisance.” Cas stated. 

 

“I’d be too bored if you weren’t. You keep me on my toes.” Dean smiled.

 

“Sorry I called you daddy.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Just don’t do it during sex.” Dean chuckled, rubbing Cas’s back. 


End file.
